nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Trooper
Part of the Republic Army, cloned from bounty hunter Jango Fett by the Kaminoans after the order from Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. History 'Overview' Clone Troopers are the apex of organised military in the entire Star Wars universe. They are cloned from the cells of infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett, and are just as tough and destructive as he was. After killing Most of the Jedi Order during order 66, They are reorganized into Imperial Stormtroopers. Training Almost all clones went under genetic modification to make them available as soon as possible. They aged double the amount of a regular human, and once the trooopers were about ten years old they could be ready for combat. Core military skills were instructed each day to them, such as marksmenship. The kamonian's (creators) drilled them regulary, and if any imperfections they wouldn't be able to fight. This fact also included if the trooper didn't have 20/20 vision they could not do their job. Phase I Armor 20 plates kinked together to allow the trooper to be protected. Composed of Plastoid-Alloy composite, it weighs under forty kilograms. It's attached to a black body glove on the troopers body, its extremely compact. Suprisingly, the armor has a lot of manueverbility even though its considered very bulky. All of their armor is white, but colors will be included to show rank to different troopers. Bacta Found in almost all Clone Trooper kits, this healing substance can help keep them alive when wounded. Bacta was considered a 'miracle substance' to many life-forms across the galaxy because of it's feats. Bacta would be applied by either swallowing a certain amount or patches. Clones also could use Bacta grenades to help their squad by tossing it, it'd explode and release an amount of the healing potion. DC-15A Blaster Rifle The standard issue rifle used by all basic Clone Troopers commanded by the Republic. The blast from the DC-15A comes from the rifles tibanna gas cartridge. The maximum amount of blasts the rifle can shoot is 500 rounds. The higher impact the trooper wants to have, the lower amount of rounds can be fired. The maximum effective range of this brute rifle is 10 kilometers. This rifle was created to be fired at stronger targets, it's on the bulkier side and is used to take down heavily armoured targets. This weapon weighs in at 9.5 pounds. V-1 Thermal Detonator The basic gernade found in many Clone Trooper's kits. This explosive was manufactured by Mer-Sonn Muntitions (who also sold to the Separatists). It has a fairly large radius and causes a lot of havoc. Various Types of Clone Troopers Clone Sharpshooters Specialized troopers trained to be snipers in the battlefield. The sharpshooters has acute senses and had taken special flash-training. Also, the sharpshooter is usually placed at a distance to give out cover to ground units. They wear maroon markings on their Phase 1 armor. Clone Heavy Troopers Made to destroy all types of vehicles coming there way, the Heavy Troopers are specialized in heavy duty weapons and warfare. These troopers carry around PLX-1 Missle Launchers and HX2 Antipersonnal mines. Many also carry around there own personal blaster pistols. Clone Jet Troopers Carried around on a JT-12 Jetpack, the Jet Troopers would take the sky and ambush foes. Each one heaves around a EMP Launcher to blow the enemy to bits as planned. Extra training was given to each trooper. They have green or blue marking on their Phase 1 armor. Built into each jetpack was a warhead to give a direct impact on vehicles or large amounts of infantry. Commandos These are specially trained clones designed for infiltration and sabotage more than front line fighting. These clones are trained by Mandalorian officers such as Sergeant Vau and Kal Skirata who teach them in the ways of the mandalorians. They are all split into teams of 4 and carry out specific targets and missions, such as demolitions, assassinations, robberies, sabotage and instigating revolutions. Advanced Recon Commandos These commandos were given more extensive training and gene alteration than most clones and were given a very rigorous training routine by Jango Fett himself. They have perfect recall, complete loyalty and have been trained to be one man armies capable of single handedly winning battles. Null-ARCs The Nulls were the first batch of ARCs and were given much higher analytical abilities which affected their loyalty to the Republic. The Kaminoans considered them defects hence the term "Null". Fortunately they were saved by Kal Skirata, who trained them and earned their complete unwavering loyalty. They are physically and intellectually the best of the clones. There are 8 nulls in total. Boba Fett The single most famous clone, was the one condition Jango had for making the clones. He is the son of Jango and grew up to be the World's greatest bounty hunter. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Protagonists Category:Groups